Mi Amado Psicólogo
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Cuando sus padres le dijeron sobre tener que visitar a lo que ella denominaba "loquero", puso el grito en el cielo, se negó e hizo berrinche, pues ella no consideraba estar loca o algo parecido como para que tuviera que ver a alguien que seguramente si estaba fuera de quicio.


**Mi Amado Psicólogo**

 **Cuando sus padres le dijeron sobre tener que visitar a lo que ella denominaba "loquero", puso el grito en el cielo, se negó e hizo berrinche, pues ella no consideraba estar loca o algo parecido como para que tuviera que ver a alguien que seguramente si estaba fuera de quicio.**

Ya llegamos – anuncio la mujer rubia –

Y?, quieres que me ponga a bailar o qué? – contesto de mala gana –

No, digo que bajes – trato de no perder el control con su hija de 16 años –

No quiero –

Mu, baja –

No –

Baja –

No –

Baja –

No –

Mu …- le dijo en tono de advertencia –

Yuzu – imito el tono de su madre en forma de burla –

Ya me cansaste niña malcriada, BAJATE! – exigió la mayor con molestia –

Oblígame – respondió de forma retadora, lo que exaspero aún más a la rubia –

Shion!, di algo! – Exigió a su esposo que había decidido no intervenir, para que ninguna de las dos se la agarrara con él luego, pero al oír el tono de voz de su mujer ya sabía que no podía estar más con su estado neutral –

Mu, hazle caso a tu madre – pidió a su niña, que hizo un puchero y bien, este desarmo al peli verde – no la obligues a ir si no quiere – esta vez dijo a la mujer que lo mato con la mirada – digo, yo mejor no me meto…- sí, siempre era así y es que no podía ponerse del lado de ninguna y es que ambas eran sus amores –

Mu, amor es por tu bien – dulcifico su voz Yuzuriha al ver a Mu, llenar sus ojos de agua. Mu había aprendido a manipular a sus padres desde temprana edad –

Pero…- quiso reclamar y cristalizo aún más sus ojos –

Mu, si vas te comprare lo que quieras – Shion rodo lo ojos ante las palabras de Yuzu, y es que ella era quien se quejaba de que él la consintiera y venia ella y miren lo que hacía –

… - con una mueca de disgusto fatal ingreso en el edificio donde tenía su consultorio aquel, disque psicólogo –

***M***

Buenos días – saludo el hombre que sentado tras un escritorio la recibía –

Buen día - saludo con molestia, ni siquiera conocía a ese tipo pero ya le caía mal –

Mu Lamm, cierto? – ante eso la joven rodo lo ojos –

Si no quien más - el psiquiatra solo asintió y siguió mirando la ficha que reposaba en el escritorio –

16 años, hija única, padres jóvenes, abuelos consentidores, mal carácter en la escuela y no dudo que en casa también…- empezó a leer en voz alta y sin importarle que la jovencita le estuviera escuchando – bien, esa eres tú…- sonrió ante la mirada asesina que observo en la muchacha de cabello lila al levantar la mirada y centrarla en ella – Soy Shaka Maagd – se presento y se quito lo lentes que cubrian un poco sus preciosos ojos azules –

... – no dijo nada, solo guardo silencio. Esa era su mejor arma contra las personas y además no era como si quisiera hablar con esa persona –

No dirás nada? – pregunto y alzo una ceja con desconcierto, le era muy raro que no le gritara ya que ello pasaba con TODOS los jóvenes que había atendido y le había dado el mismo recibimiento –

… - se dejó caer en el sofá que estaba en la misma habitación y decidió guardar silencio hasta que pase la hora, el tiempo en que debía estar allí –

… - Así que la niña quería jugar a la ley del hielo, no? Bien el haría lo mismo. Sonrió. Es sus 22 años nunca había tenido un paciente como esa "niña" –

Casi al cumplirse la hora, la joven se había cansado de su propio juego y es que ella por lo menos pensaba que el idiota tras el escritorio por lo menos se molestaría en intentar sacarle algo, pero no el muy idiota revisaba sus cuentas en la computadora y la ignoraba olímpicamente, cosa que la irritaba ya que ella acostumbraba a que todos sin excepción alguna le prestaran atención.

Me preguntara algo o se quedara callado como tonto – reclamo con molestia, haciendo que el psiquiatra le mirara con pereza, lo cual la exaspero aún más –

Mi deber es escuchar no preguntar, y si tú no quieres hablar pues… no puedo hacer nada – se excusó y volvió a fijar su vista en el monitor –

Mis padres le están pagando! – apretó los puños y trato de controlar su molestia –

Si, y depende de ti si es en vano o no – alzo lo hombros y los dejo caer con despreocupación –

…- Se mordió la lengua para no dejar salir un montón de improperios en contra de ese rubio. Se dio media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar tirando la puerta –

Jajajaja – le había hecho gracia el arranque de furia de esa joven –

Al día siguiente y al siguiente, así un mes, casi había ocurrido lo mismo como si fuera un guion escrito…

***M***

Esperaba, ya con cierto enfado a su amiga peli celeste, en aquella cafetería de uno de los grandes centros comerciales de su ciudad.

Y luego se queja…- mascullo al pensar en los gritos que su amiga peli celeste daba cuando era ella quien se retrasaba. Paseo sus ojos por el lugar tratando de buscar algo lo suficientemente entretenido para concentrase en ello y no aburrirse mientras esperaba, y es que sin el celular que sus padres le había quitado por pedido de ese rubio maniático se estaba estresando - pero qué demonios…- sus ojos se entrecerraron con molestia a ver a la causa de muchos de sus males, sentado a unas cuantas mesas de donde ella se encontraba. Con enfado se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde este se encontraba – ahora también me sigues! – reclamo al rubio que la miro con el ceño arrugado –

Disculpa? – miro con cierta sorpresa y enfado al joven. No esperaba encontrase con su paciente en ese lugar y menos que esta le viniera a gritar algo así –

No te hagas el tonto – gruño –

Haber niña, el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo por que no eres el sol. Así que no pienses que estoy aquí por ti – expreso el rubio y siguió con lo que hacía antes de que la peli lila lo interrumpiera –

A sí, pues dime entonces que haces…? – pregunto con un tono más bajo –

Tengo una vida fuera de ese consultorio. Espero a mi novia – explico sin darle mayor importancia al asunto –

Tiene novia? – pregunto con asombro – pero quien lo soportaría? – expreso en forma burlona –

Y que hacías tú? – cambio de tema, le parecía poco ético hablar sobre su vida personal con Mu –

Espero a mi AMIGA – recalco pues aun recordaba como el rubio tarado le había dicho a sus padres que no le permitieran tantas cosas y una de esas cosas era tener novio –

Me parece bien – expreso más para decir algo que porque en verdad le importara – … - miro su celular por un momento bajo la atenta mirada de la peli lila – bien me voy – se puso de pie y dejo desconcertada a la muchacha –

Pero y su novia? – pregunto confundida por la decisión del rubio –

No vendrá, se le hizo tarde – se encogió de hombros -

Mmm…- sus verdes ojos buscaron a su amiga y esta brillaba por su ausencia – sí, creo que también me voy – dicho ello decidió seguir al rubio –

Y luego quien sigue a quién? – Preguntó con burla a la joven que le miro mal – solo era una broma, además no creo que seas una acosadora – sonrió aún más al ver la molestia el joven –

A partir de ese encuentro se le había hecho más cómodo el hablar con el rubio de ojos azules, que era su psicólogo.

***M***

No me gusta – negó y desvió la mirada sonrojada –

Solo gustas de ir a su consultorio y te quedas como tonta cuando te hablan de él – comento en son de bromo la peli celeste –

Bueno y si me gustara qué?, él no me ve más allá que la niña que debe psicoanalizar – sus tono se había tornado suave – y además tiene novia – concluyo y corto el tema –

…- la peli celeste se sintió mal por haber hecho esa broma, ella enserio no creía que fuera cierto lo que decía –

***M***

Tu eres quien no tiene tiempo – la voz de su calmado psicólogo se escuchó tras la puerta que estaba por abrir –

Y ahora es mi culpa? – la voz de una mujer se escuchó también, pero ellas jamás le había oído –

Si quieres cortarlo, es tú decisión – escucho nuevamente al rubio decir –

Vez, siempre te lavas las manos diciendo que es mi decisión! – Esta vez la voz de quien estuviera con su psiquiatra se notaba molesta –… -el silencio del rubio la irrito. La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una peli aguamarina de ojos azules, que salió con enfado del consultorio. La peli lila había quedado sorprendida por la forma de salir de la joven que parecía apenas mayor que ella –

…- el silencio reino después de la salida de esa mujer – este yo…- no sabía que decir y es que desde el inicio ella no había tenido ninguna intención de escuchar conversaciones ajenas –

Quieres ir por un te? – pregunto con calma el rubio, a lo que la peli lila asintió sin más –

Si, ella era mi novia – respondió sin Mu formulara la pregunta –

Yo no…- trato de negar –

No te preocupes, conozco los tics clásicos de personas curiosas – corto las palabras de la joven –

Mmm…es linda – opino con una pequeña sonrisa – también es psiquiatra? – era curiosa debía admitirlo –

No, estudia contabilidad y finanzas – merco aun lado y sonrió, le gustaba su profesión porque siempre sabía que pensaba la persona con solo ver sus gesto, y esa niña frente a él era tan fácil de leer – Tiene 19 años – la peli lila lo miro sorprendida y es que no esperaba que el contestara algo que ella no había preguntado –

Les mentes? – Bromeo un poco, tratando de animar un poco también al rubio –

Me encantaría, pero no…-sonrió levemente –

No creí que fuera tan menor…- expresó como quien molesta al rubio –

Solo son tres años – le restó importancia – además es mayor de edad y es muy madura…es ciertas cosas…- concluyó –

mmmm…- suficiente sobre el tema. Mu no quería escuchar más sobre ella…ella?, como se llamaba? – y como se llama? – pregunto curiosa –

Camus Tasse – respondio con una ceja levemente alzada pues le causaba curiosidad el porque la peli lila queria saber el nombre de su novia – porque? –

No me gusta hablar de personas que no se su nombre – se encogió de hombros – y porque peleaban – bien era masoquista y curiosa, mala combinación no? –

Por falta de tiempo – en realidad no le molestaba que Mu le preguntara tanto, por muy por el contrario se sentía bien diciéndole ello –

Y ese fue el inicio de una amistad fuera del consultorio de psiquiatría.

***M***

Eres solo una niña – esas palabras le habían dolido, pero era verdad y que más esperaba?, si bien sabia ella que Shaka la veía como una niña – y yo no…- negó y trato que las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los ojos verdes le hicieran dudar de lo que diría – solo te veo como una amiga – expreso y dejo atrás a la jovencita, que había tomado la valentía de confesarle lo que tanto sentía. Un año de conocerse y ella al fin había juntado el valor. –

Se deprimió por ello y fue eso lo que la llevo a ir a estudiar al extranjero. Arquitectura en Grecia estaría bien, lejos de Francia. Convencer a sus padres fue fácil.

***M***

Cinco años después…

Regresar a su la tierra que la vio crecer por tantos años, muy a pesar de que no era originaria de allí, le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

Mamá estará feliz de verme…- expreso en voz alta, mientras sostenía su maleta de ruedas –

Sí, pero me ayudas – se quejó el peli azul que venía tras ella cargado de maletas –

Oh, disculpa Milo – se acercó y tomo una maleta de mano, de las tantas que el joven traía con trabajo –

No hay problema, vamos – le sugirió mientras salían del Aeropuerto y buscaban un taxi –

***M***

Más rápido Milo! – la chica jaloneaba al peli azul, que iba arropado de acuerdo a la época que pasaban –

Ya voy…- trataba él de andar a su paso, pero con la cantidad de ropa le era imposible. Sin duda Mu estaba acostumbrada a ese clima –

Mi…- las palabras de la peli lila fueron interrumpidas por un golpe que la llevo al suelo, pues fue tan de improvisto que ni siquiera Milo pudo reaccionar para ayudarla – auch…eso me dolió…- se quejó mientras buscaba al causante de su golpe. Ojos azules y verdes se abrieron de par en par al ver quien era la persona que se encontraba frente – Shaka…- susurro aun presa del sorpresa –

Mu…- el rubio tampoco se lo creía – yo…disculpa, no me di cuenta – la ayudo a pararse –

No hay problema... – sonrió levemente mientras se ponía de pie – Milo vamos, se nos hará tarde – apuro al peli azul que solo asintió, mientras tomaba su mano – nos vemos que tengas una buena noche Shaka – se despidió del rubio que solo la miro partir junto al griego –

Shaka…- le llamo Camus al verlo aun mirar por donde se había ido la pareja –

Oh, si vamos…- siguió su camino junto a la peli aguamarina – los años le asentaron bien – pensó con respecto a la jovencita de cabellos lilas – tal vez en otra vida…- suspiro y siguió su caminando –

 *****M*****

 **PV: ya no llores –**

 **Ikki: T.T, por qué?! Porque terminaron separados! –**

 **PV: porque así debe ser…-**

 **Ikki: no! T.T…**


End file.
